Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. In an attempt to further increase circuit density, two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) ICs have been investigated. Two or more dies are provided and electrical connections are formed between each die and contact pads on a substrate.
When manufacturing the electrical connections for the 2D or 3D ICs, a post passivation interconnect (PPI) layer including a wiring layer is formed. Formation of the wiring layer involves depositing metal layers through chemical vapor deposition and then etching the undesired portions. If defects occur and result in undesired patterns in the metal layers, the undesired patterns on the RDL can result in poor device performance, shorts or opens, and decreased device yields, depending on the type, location, and severity of the defect.
What are needed in the art are improved methods of detecting and managing defects of semiconductor devices.